


Pierced by Sir Roland's Durandal

by PKLucky



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Foreplay, Ghost Sex, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKLucky/pseuds/PKLucky
Summary: In which Eliwood's tactician thinks the little knight, Roland, is attractive





	Pierced by Sir Roland's Durandal

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on true events during my playthrough of FE7

There were many things going through PK’s mind as she witnessed Archsage Athos conversing with Sir Roland. Their current conversation wasn’t one of those things. She eyed Roland up and down, noting his tall, broad figure and handsome face throughout their talk. Once it seemed like the conversation was over, PK piped up, “Hey, Athos. Can I speak to Sir Roland alone? Like,  _ completely  _ alone?” Athos raised an eyebrow at the tactician. “I just have some questions for him,” PK quickly added. “Military strategy stuff, y’know?” 

Athos thought for a moment, and nodded, “Very well. Just do not take too long.” He gestured to Eliwood, Lyn, Hector, Erk, and Oswin, “Come along.”

The group followed Athos out of the cave--not before Hector looked back and gave PK a knowing wink and a thumbs up.

When Athos and the rest exited, Roland asked, “What is this about?”

PK looked behind her, making absolutely sure they were the only ones in the room. She turned back around and took a deep breath. “Sir Roland, you’re hot. Like,  _ really fucking hot _ . Please bang me.”

Roland’s mouth hung open as he stared wide-eyed at PK. His mind went blank. All he could say in response was, “Pardon?”

PK approached the knight and embraced him. She whined, “Look, I’m having a lot of bad luck when it comes to getting a good bang around here. I’ve been trying to get with this one thief and--” she shook her head, “Never mind. Not the point. Point is, I need you inside me, Sir Roland. This will be the only opportunity I’ll have to do this with you!”

Roland’s eyes were fixed on PK; he honestly had no idea how to approach this. PK pressed her body further up against his. “Please,” she cooed.

He gulped. Looking deep into PK’s lust-filled eyes, Roland knew what he had to do and crashed his lips onto hers.  PK’s eyes squeezed shut as she gripped onto Roland’s shirt. He tore her cloak off her and laid it on the ground behind her. PK moaned into Roland’s mouth as he groped every curve of her body. Roland snuck a hand up PK’s shirt and fondled her round breast.

PK broke from the kiss and sighed, “Roland…”

Roland lifted PK’s shirt over her head and took that off as well. He planted his lips on her now erect nipple as he slipped his thumbs underneath the waistband of her underwear. He pulled down the last of PK’s clothing as she shivered from Roland’s cold, ghostly lips on her mound. Roland cradled her in his arms and laid her on top of her cloak. PK breathed heavily as she stared at Roland with glazed eyes.

He pulled his shirt off, revealing his toned abs and biceps. “Are you ready?” he asked.

PK’s eyes widened. Her eyes were fixed on his chiseled abs. “Holy shit,” she whispered.

Roland grinned, “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” He leaned into PK’s body and planted kisses on her neck as he removed his pants and underwear. Once he was completely naked, Roland let his hands caress every inch of PK’s body, paying special attention to her sensitive spots. A low moan escaped Roland’s throat as he pushed his hard length into PK’s damp opening.  The pleasure coursed throughout PK’s body as Roland drove into her. She embraced him tightly, digging her nails into his skin as he continued ramming into her. She bucked her hips along with Roland’s rhythm, letting her slick pussy envelope the entirety of his length.  Roland grunted and gasped with each thrust. He sat up, hiked up her legs, and pounded harder into her. His rhythm grew more uneven until his cum filled her hole. PK came as well; her whole body fell limp as the pressure inside her released.

Though PK was exhausted, Roland was far from finished. He laid back and carried PK onto his waist, impaling her on his shaft. Roland raised and lowered PK onto his hardened length; his body heated up as more of his dick was engulfed within her.

PK let out hoarse cries each time Roland lowered her, “S-Sir Roland, p-please…!”

Roland firmly gripped onto PK’s sides and pulled her into himself more deliberately. His heart beat faster, his muscles tightened, his voice grew breathy. PK whimpered from Roland's pounding. Although she wanted a break, his cock felt so good inside her. Roland's name spilled out of her throat as he continued to pull her into him. With a loud groan, Roland came inside PK again, and PK threw her head back as his seed shot inside her.

“Sir… Roland,” PK heaved, “I-I can’t…”

Roland set PK back down onto her cloak, sat up, and kissed her, “Could you please try to hold on for a little longer?” Roland looked into PK’s eyes and said in a titillated whisper, “Please. I haven’t done this for centuries. I need this release so badly.”

The sound of Roland’s voice brought PK back to her senses. She nodded, leaned over, and took Roland’s cock into her mouth.

Roland’s breath hitched from the sudden warm and wet sensation. He weaved his fingers into her hair and held her head in place. PK bobbed her head along Roland’s shaft and swirled her tongue around his girth. She looked up at Roland’s flushed face, and smiled. Her lips enveloped Roland’s tip, and her fingers wrapped around his hardened member. Hot breaths puffed from Roland’s lips as PK sucked and rubbed his throbbing erection. Roland pushed PK’s head further into himself. Her eyes squeezed shut as she gagged on his cock hitting the back of her throat. PK slipped a finger into her sopping wet pussy and continued to circle her tongue around Roland’s cock. The sensation of PK’s tongue made Roland squirm and groan out of pure ecstasy. He came again, his cum bursting out of his tip and straight down PK’s throat.

PK pulled away and collapsed onto the ground, gasping for air. Roland smiled sweetly at PK and held her in his arms. He pecked softly on her shoulders, neck, and face and whispered into her ear, “Thank you so much for this.”

PK smiled back and nuzzled her face into Roland’s chest, “You’re welcome, Sir Roland.” The two rested in each other’s arms, basking in the afterglow.

* * *

Lyn looked back at the cave entrance with a concerned expression, “What could be taking PK so long?”

“She’s obviously fucking Roland,” declared Hector.

“Hector, that’s absurd in so many ways,” Eliwood argued, “First off, how would that even work? Secondly--”

As Eliwood spouted off his reasons, PK emerged from the cave with clothes disheveled and Durandal in hand, “Yo, Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector! Your future wives definitely don’t have to worry about your stamina.”

Hector roared with laughter and Eliwood stared into the distance with a bright-red face. The others stared on in disbelief as PK skipped to Eliwood.

“Oh, and here’s Durandal, Lord Eliwood,” PK handed over the sword. “Sir Roland said to deliver it to you after we were done.”

Eliwood took the blade wordlessly with his face still blank with shock. Hector walked up to PK and fist bumped her, “Atta girl!”

“Thanks, Lord Hector,” PK grinned. “Now, if you’ll excuse me…” PK’s expression went unchanged as she collapsed from exhaustion.


End file.
